


CLex Drabble Collection

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-06-29
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary





	1. Ballot Bits

I offered drabbles as out-and-out bribes to vote for Team Peace in the [2009 McShep Match Drabble Tree Voting](http://community.livejournal.com/mcshep_match/60680.html).

For: allzugern who requested old school CLex   
(This could probably fit later seasons, too.)

**Deliverance from Evil**

Raw scarlet mars skin once velvet-soft ivory, indigo and lavender shadows evidence of delay close to failure. Distrusting sight, heartbeat too loud to discern another's, the slightest pressure of trembling fingertips detects an indomitable heart, telegraphing, 'a-live, a-live' to restore balance to a world knocked off-kilter.

Gathered close, the weight of precious bone and muscle means nothing to arms and hands that rent steel as paper, yet regret threatens too heavy a burden for inexperience to bear. A whispered name, blue eyes open pain-hazed clearing with relief, and then a lifted hand traces forgiveness through the salt of alien tears.  
For: twinsarein who requested old school CLex with library or reading

**Higher Education**

"Are you sure Volume 2 wasn't on that shelf, Clark? I'm positive that's where I left…. Here it is. I don't understand how you missed it."

"Maybe I just wanted some help finding it in the back of the stacks. You know, where it's kind of dark and no one could see us."

"And if I lock the study door, no one can see us while we're on my comfortable sofa."

"But then it wouldn't be in the library and I've always wanted to do _this_, Lex."

"So quasi-public sex. Where did you learn _that_?"

"Read it in a book."

For: lexalicious70 who requested Lex as bottom

**Command Presence**

Lex's father had taught control was the only answer; granting anyone power over him a dangerous failing.

Lying completely limp against cool satin, muscles slack and loose, Lex allows Clark to place him wherever he likes, to position Lex like a pliable, living doll. He smiles lazily when Clark touches him as if he's made of the finest porcelain, worships every inch of his sensitized skin as he applies the warm spiced oil Lex favors.

Clark's broad hands lift Lex, place him just so, and then Lex accepts him inside. Sweet, tender, and slow, Clark fills him, owning Lex's soul.  
For: jlvsclrk who requested Clex driving fast cars

**High Stakes**

Tires squealing against the slick surface, the cars ricochet around the tight corner, fenders catching momentarily, then freeing with a pinging screech. Hoods aligned almost perfectly, they race for the finish, trading laughing curses, striving for those vital few inches, and then the battle for supremacy ends with a clattering smashup of metal and plastic.

"Smoked you!" Clark shouts, fist pumping victory as they jog down the marble-floored hallway.

Lex snorts, bends to retrieve his dented car. "Don't think so. I had you at the finish."

"Sore loser?" Clark taunts.

"I'll just claim my prize now," and Lex kisses him.  
For: elesecks who requested old school Clex, first times

**How It Began**

There were so many times that it could have happened; casually stopping in the shade on a deserted country road, learning an interesting lesson in angles spread on pool table felt, possibly a movie night running accidentally late and then hot, perhaps even a thank-god-you're-safe release of tension.

None of those things happened.

In the end, it started in the loft, sharing a piece of pie and a glass of cold milk, wearing a silly cream moustache that led to cinnamon-sweet kisses. A slow exploration followed with soft touches, a secret revealed, and then golden promises made.

It was perfect.  
For: gyri who requested old school Clex rescue scene, with budding romance

**Budding Romance**

With a final heart-pounding sprint, Clark leaped through greenhouse door, slamming the door shut before the snapping vines could grab them. Backing away a safe distance, he released Lex from his arms, keeping close until certain Lex was steady on his feet.

"Are you okay, Clark? Audrey didn't take any chunks out of you?" Lex worried, running his hands along Clark's arms, back, and sides checking for injuries.

Clark laughingly reassured him, "I'm fine, but I've changed my mind about bringing flowers tonight."

"You have a date?" Lex sounded surprised.

Clark nodded. "With my best friend. Uh…okay?"

Lex beamed. "Absolutely."  
For: miss_tress who requested Clex (Whatever bunny hops into your head is fine with me)

**Hoppily Ever After**

"Hey, Clark. What do you have there?" Lex ambled across the loft to peer curiously into the cardboard box sitting on Clark's desk.

Clark smiled back, displaying the doll's bottle he'd been holding carefully for a small bundle of fluff. "Found the mother on the fence line; her nest wasn't far away. The little guys were still nursing, so I brought them home."

"Is it okay if I hold one?" Lex's voice was gentle as he extended a finger to stroke a soft-furred ear. "I remember asking my mom if I could have a rabbit."

Clark's kiss was gentle, too.  
For: xelloss100 who requested Clex, clueless!Clark

**No Longer Clueless**

"I never win at this. Can't we play something else instead, Lex? Maybe a couple games of pool, or maybe even go swimming _in_ the pool?"

"You don't win because you're not thinking logically, Clark. You need to remember what's been revealed and eliminate possibilities until you arrive at the correct result. The trick is observation leading to deduction."

"So what should I be able to deduce something from your refusal of anything associated with the word pool? Do you need a table between us?"

"Yes?"

"In that case, I finally win. It's Lex, in the study, with a kiss."  
For: zephyr_macabee who requested Clex and something to do with hair

**Winding Down**

There is one curl just a little behind Clark's right ear that seems to have its own agenda. Lex is certain it hides whenever the barber's scissors approach because it's just that little bit longer than the rest of the hair around it.

Lex knows all about that recalcitrant curl because it's the right length to twist around his finger while they're watching a movie together, whenever Clark's head is tucked into the curve of Lex's shoulder.

The curl wraps one and three-quarters around Lex's forefinger, but twice around his ring finger.

Clark wraps all the way around his heart.  
For: rosy5000 who requested Clex and a surprise picnic

**Lunch Break**

Lex frowns under his blindfold, his patience rapidly evaporating as he stumbles for the second time since Clark decided to lead him down what seemed to be quite literally the garden path. "Clark, are we there yet?" he grumbles impatiently. "You may not have classes today, but I…"

Halting after a few more steps, Clark chuckles and tugs the black cloth free. "Yes, grumpy. We're here." He gently turns Lex around to find a wicker basket anchoring one corner of a red-checked cloth on the floor of the rose garden's gazebo.

Clark's bright grin is irresistible. "I hope you're hungry."


	2. 12-06-09 Prompts

For: tasabian who requested _Lex in the rain._

**And Mondays**

Lex sighs when a passing pickup adds another layer of Smallville mud to his soaked clothes. Resigned to trudging the remaining thousand or so miles back to the mansion - minus a shoe sacrificed to a lurking ditch - he's focused on the road only a few feet ahead in a futile effort to avoid the deeper puddles.

A familiar voice brings Lex's head up in pleased surprise. "Lex, why didn't you call someone?"

"Forgot my phone," Lex sheepishly admits.

"Let's get you to the house. You need dry clothes and Mom's famous chicken soup."

Lex fucking loves the rain.

  
For: cinderella81 who requested _a bit of AU where Clark rescues Lex from the island._

**Sandcastle**

 

The frown on Lex's face puzzles Clark, as does the rasped complaint. "You always do that, Clark. You just walk right in like you own the place."

After glancing around the deserted beach, Clark shakes his head, asking, "What place?"

"_My_ place of residence, my domain." Lex spreads his sunburned arms wide and spins in place, giggling. "Here. I am the supreme ruler of all I survey!"

"All?" The red stone in Clark's ring glints under the tropical sun as he reaches out to gather up his dizzy friend. "We'll have to discuss that after we get back to Metropolis."

  
For: twinsarein who requested _Clark/Lex - Ornament._

**All That Glitters**

 

It's a tradition they instituted the year Martha presented them with a box filled with heirloom ornaments - to add one each to their collection every year. They keep them a secret from each other, stashing their newest addition amidst gleaming bells and stars, tinsel and lights, styrofoam balls signed in glitter, and ragged felt angels. The first to find the other's hiding place wins a kiss and bragging rights, the use of x-ray vision strictly forbidden.

Lex's favorite is the glass starburst molded by alien eyes and hands, while Clark's is a velvet box that once held two rings.

  
For: ladydey who requested _Clark/Lex - first holiday with their new baby, or as a new family._

**Bauble Bobble**

 

"No, no, no! That one doesn't go there!"

"Lena, that's not very polite."

"But he's not trimming the tree the way we always do, Papa!"

"Lex, I can…."

"No, Clark. It's our first Christmas together. I think maybe we need some new traditions."

"How about a compromise, Lena? Why don't you show me which ornaments go where? Since I'm tallest, I'll take the top and you handle the bottom."

"And Papa the middle."

"My mom always put some cookies out for Santa with a glass of milk. Is that what you two do?"

"That's what we _three_ will do, Clark."

  
For: chelletoo who requested _Clark/Lex and the scarecrow incident from first season._

**Mystery**

 

Lex's arrival in Smallville has raised many questions in few days.

How did an ordinary teenager walk away from an encounter with a high-speed juggernaut without a mark? How did the same boy recover from hanging on a cross, from appearing a few breaths from death, to able to run in less than a heartbeat? What is it about a certain farm boy that appeals to a millionaire in exile?

Contemplating a green stone on a dainty chain, Lex wonders if he'll ever know the answers…and whether he'll be happy with what he learns.

He's looking forward to finding out.

  
For: gary_lavall who requested _ Clex and eggnog._

**A Bit of Spice**

 

Lex shakes his head when Clark approaches with a mug in each hand. "No, thanks. I really don't care for eggnog."

"It's Mom's secret recipe!" Clark protests. "You have to at least try." Sipping from one of the mugs, he acquires a creamy moustache.

"No…." Lex pauses mid-refusal. Centering his hand on Clark's chest, Lex pushes back three steps. "There."

Clark tilts his head in puzzlement.

Lex takes advantage of the perfect angle to taste.

Clark's sweetened lips warm under Lex's for only a few moments before Lex pulls back and points up. "Mistletoe. And I still don't like eggnog."

  
For: hils who requested _ Clex._

**Potluck**

 

"Clark! You're just in time!"

"Hey, Lex. In time for what?"

"Is this supposed to look like that?"

"Depends on what it's supposed to be."

"Bread for the pate. It's been rising for three hours."

"Um, I think it should be…puffier by now."

"Damn. I must have missed a step."

"I have to say Mom's bread's never been that color. Uh, Lex, what's that smell?"

"Smell…crap! The pate! Quick, hand me that oven mitt."

"I'll do it. Oh. That looks…."

"Burnt to a crisp. Guess we're ordering out tonight."

"I'll teach you how to make tuna casserole instead."

"Sounds delectable."


	3. April Foolery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written to prompts

ctbn60 Prompt: Honey, roses, and cough syrup.

**Secret Ingredient**

"Your cough doesn't sound any better, Lex. Haven't you been taking your medicine?"

"I hate that cough syrup, Clark. It tastes like rancid cherries."

"I was afraid of that. I'm hereby prescribing what Mom gives Dad whenever he catches a cold."

"If it's a Martha Kent recipe, it must be good. What is it?"

"Organic rose-hip tea made from Mom's roses and sweetened with wildflower honey. Here, it's hot. Your cook let me brew it here."

"Mmmm. It definitely tastes better than Dr. Sorenson's prescription."

"There is one thing missing."

"What?"

"A…a kiss?"

"Well, I'm ready and waiting, Dr. Kent."

 

oliver95 Prompt: Bears and honey.

**Metaphorically Speaking**

"Okay. I've heard enough. Come here." Clark growled and tugged Lex forward and into his arms.

Lex looked up at Clark, his expression serious as he asked, "I mean it. Are you certain you want this, me with all my baggage? It's not going to be easy."

"Want you? Do bears…."

Lex raised an eyebrow as he interrupted Clark's declaration. "That's okay. You don't need to finish…."

"…love honey?"

"Oh."

"What did you think I was going to say?"

"Never mind." Lex smiled and brushed a kiss across Clark's lips before confessing, "I keep forgetting how sweet you can be."

 

djaddict Prompt: Oops! Did I do that?

**Accidentally Yours**

"Oops! Did I do that?"

"Are you kidding me? Did you really ask that question? Clark, you do realize we're the only two people here, right?"

"Yeah."

"And that I'm not the one who bounds over buildings, wins races with bullets, and is undefeated in tractor pulls?"

"Okay, okay, Lex. You've made your point. It's a safe bet that I'm the one who just destroyed our bedroom. Again."

"Want to give me a hand? I seem to have fallen and can't get up."

"Very funny."

"Thanks. So, Clark. Another new power."

"Cool. And look! It comes with a new bed."

 

jlvsclrk Prompt: With apology to Marvell for a word substitution 'Had we but world enough, and time/ this coyness, sir, were no crime.'

**End of Days**

You tell the others that you need an hour or two; you'll return in time and they need not worry. The flight is short, your destination etched into memory equally by anger and desire. He looks up at you, any intent and all emotion concealed behind silver-blue shields molded by years of distrust. Too few minutes remaining to woo as he deserves, you drop to a knee to offer all in a single word. It is his choice, your hope concealed for years, a final chance. A black-leathered hand touches your bowed head in benediction, and now you can breathe.

 

twinsarein Prompt: "Bull!"

**Fresh Start**

Lex stood on the trestle, looking down. He'd been walking the grit since just before sunup, a shout of "Bull!" warning him off his side-door Pullman. Railroad police had kept him from the next freight out of Smallville, where he'd lost his hair twenty-odd years earlier, in ought-nine. Tired, hungry, aching for his life before the Crash, he teetered on the edge, and then the boards under his feet shook.

The murky water tasted foul when Lex finally gave in. Waking to worried ocean eyes that peeked through dripping dark curls was a wonder. "I died."

"Couldn't let that happen."

 

nerowill Prompt: attractive glasses

**Hidden Motive**

"There are times when I recall the attractive glasses you had in Smallville and I can't believe you wear these instead." Lex frowned as he removed the ugly black frames from Clark's face and tossed them on the nightstand. The frown softened into a smile and Lex brushed back dark wayward curls, then he sprinkled kisses across humor-creased eyes until broad gentle hands stilled Lex for a deeper exploration.

A few minutes later, Lex drew back with a contented sigh. "Then again, I'm the only one that gets to see you like this. I guess I'll stop throwing them away."


	4. The Night You Were There (The My Heart Broke in Frisco Remix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Lex needs can't be found where he's looking.  
> Original Story and Author: [Come Back from San Francisco](http://slinkling.livejournal.com/16450.html) by slinkling for sv_remix

You open the secret door and the dark room swallows you, a deep throat offering counterfeit passion, harsh release welcome after days spent in cycling between numbness and pain. You search half-blinded, faces blurred through your chemical lenses, unimportant in your pursuit of anonymous truths you'll forge as armor against hazel-eyed lies. Countless hands and mouths press against your skin never warming the ice that wears it, scatter marks you'll count as coup under the mourning sun.

Then you curse your blindness when the scent of green fields claims you with two words and a touch that burns to bone.


	5. To Balance Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yin and Yang do not exclude each other. Yin and Yang are interdependent. Yin and Yang consume and support each other. They are eternal.

All senses retreat with a single exception. Lips carry vows to treasured skin, breath warming sovereign chill as silent words honor. Faint smile accepts and returns the pledge as slack limbs are gathered gently into their final home. Devotion aligns itself to worship the curve of spine, flank, and fragile skull containing all that is most precious. Heart behind heart, the shared rhythm stumbles and then halts, the matched breaths soft susurrations into nothing, and two into one are none.

A crystal coffin leaves Earth's bounds and the welcoming sun later burns immeasurably brighter in celebration of eternally balanced souls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by lapetite-kiki's manip found at http://lapetite-kiki.livejournal.com/19477.html.


	6. Snapshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles requested based on [my SV icons](http://danceswithgary.livejournal.com/tag/gallery:sv).

For katrina_lefay   


 

 

A tiny tag for [Dalla Luce Della Luna (By the Light of the Moon)](http://danceswithgary.livejournal.com/188355.html).

**Makeover Magic**

"Champagne?"

"I'll pass. How much longer until we go back inside?"

"What's wrong, Clark? I thought you enjoyed the opera."

"I do, Lex. I love the music and costumes. It's just that I don't know that I'm ever going to feel comfortable wearing a tuxedo."

"That would be a shame. There are few people in the world that look better in one than you."

"I think you're little biased."

"The women…and men who are watching would disagree. I think I need to make it clear who you belong to."

"Lex, I…."

"There. Red lips and a blush. Now you're perfect."

[click for original cover](http://pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/pic/0007yhra)

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

For megamom2   


 

 

**After The Ball**

"This what you had in mind?"

Lex turned from the suite's bar to see his escort, _Kal_, sprawled across the bed, black velvet jacket artfully rumpled and raised knee doing little to hide the impressively aroused cock distending the front of Kal's perfectly-tailored trousers. With a tilt of his head and only a hint of a smirk, Lex indicated his approval, and then turned back to finish pouring his scotch.

Lex knew that just touching Kal's perfect body was going to take all of his control, or Lex's night of self-indulgence would end much too soon. The alcohol would help.

click for original banner

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

For djaddict   


 

 

A sneak preview to _Blood Debts_.

**Circumstantial**

Unfortunately, Lex's doctor was unable to supply a description of the intruder beyond tall and dark-haired or to explain Lex's complete recovery from the poison. When his investigator asked if Lex remembered anything about his mid-air abduction, Lex automatically touched two slight imperfections on his neck. Of all the injuries he's received since the meteor shower, they're the only wounds that left scars. The marks tingle under Lex's fingertips as he recalls waking in his bed, naked, his blood on the sheets and healed bite the only evidence of foul play.

In short, a mystery that Lex is determined to solve.

[click for original cover](http://pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/pic/000hfq70)

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

For jlvsclrk   


 

**Red Resolution**

Kal checked his hair in the mirror and adjusted the collar of his shirt before leaving his apartment for the club. The silk felt smooth and cool against his skin, reminding him of the man he'd noticed the night before. The pale skin had looked as if it would feel just as soft under Kal's fingertips, and he decided he'd make the effort to find out if it was. It had been too long since he'd indulged himself, and he could feel the red heat simmering through his veins, molten need that could only be sated in another's flesh. Tonight.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

For me_ya_ri   


 

**Garnet Game**

 

Lighting Clark Kent sometimes proved a challenge for even the most experienced photographers. While the supermodel could make any designer's clothing look incredible on or off the runway, lights set at certain angles highlighted red glints in his million dollar eyes. Granted a little manipulation could clear up the problem, but the great Lex Luthor considered any reliance on a computer imaging program beneath him and an offense to his sense of the art.

One late night at the studio, Lex discovered Clark's secret. One of them, at least. At their next shoot, Lex looked through his viewfinder and smiled.

 

**Ruby Regret**

 

 

click for original banner

"Lex?" Torn between giving Lex space and trying to make him understand, Clark slowly walked up behind him. "Talk to me?"

Lex yanked on his hooded sweatshirt in jerky movements, the hood falling back to expose the smooth curve of his head. "There's nothing to talk about."

Clark stopped resisting and reached out to pull Lex into his arms, warming the chill he could feel through the age-worn cloth. "I'm sorry. I couldn't seem to find the right time to tell you."

Lex sighed. "Promise me you won't wear that ring anymore."

"Never again," Clark swore, and held on tight.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

For spazlady2002   


 

**Greyscaled**

"You had to know I couldn't let it go on." Lex keeps his voice low and reasonable as he approaches his angry boyfriend. "She couldn't keep her hands off you, so I made it easier for her to avoid temptation." He shifts Clark's arms from their position across Clark's chest and then slides in close, frowning when Clark remains impassive under Lex's hands.

Leaning in, Lex brushes a soft kiss across Clark's pouting lips then slowly kisses his way along Clark's jaw, murmuring, "Paris. She was thrilled." Clark shrugs, still upset, but doesn't move away, even when Lex whispers, "Mine."

[click for original banner](http://pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/pic/0008008c )

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

For roxymissrose   


 

**Concession**

The ochre cloud of smoke swirls from ground to stratosphere, colored by flame. Few details are visible from Lex's vantage point, but he's well aware of what's causing the ominous display. He's tempted to order his driver closer to the site, but his bodyguards are already on edge. Lex knows he's pushing their limits by standing in the open where an enterprising assassin might manage a kill shot, although he's wearing a Kevlar vest under his trademark black overcoat.

He watches for a few more minutes, mulling over possible solutions, knowing he only has one choice.

He'll accept Superman's offer.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

For shedonit   


 

 

A tiny tag for [Cordially Yours](http://danceswithgary.livejournal.com/211435.html).

**Sweet Nothings**

"You don't play fair, Lex."

Lex glanced up from his laptop to see Clark crawling toward him from the foot of his bed. Slamming the laptop shut, he dropped it on the nightstand, just in time to save it from accidental destruction by naked wrestling. Moments later, Lex was pinned and laughing up at Clark. "I can't breathe. You said something about playing fair?"

Rolling until Lex was on top, Clark pouted up at him. "You bought all of Lana's special cherry cordials."

"I don't share," Lex mock-growled. "Candy-crazed Clark belongs to me."

Clark grinned and agreed. "Chocolate-covered Clark too."

click for original cover

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

For time_testudinem   


 

 

A missing moment from [Intentions](http://danceswithgary.livejournal.com/186506.html).

**Resilient**

Lex hated being sick, detested his continued weakness after the latest attempt on his life. Years of fighting against his father's low opinion left Lex impatient with any perceived failure on his part, even an inevitable setback after another brush with death.

Even burdened by the weight of all his psychological baggage, Lex wasn't foolish enough to forego all amenities to prove his strength. Stepping inside his air-conditioned jet was a relief, and he wasted no time stripping off jacket and shirt to take advantage of the cool air. Settling into position, he frowned and nodded to his doctor. "Ready."

[click for original banner](http://pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/pic/0005xt64)

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

For oliver95   


 

 

**Branded**

Afterwards, Clark never took off his shirt where anyone might see his back. Not even his parents knew what Jor-El had done that night in the cave, and they never would if Clark could manage it. Changing for gym was tricky, but Clark handled it by arriving late and keeping his back to the lockers.

Although Clark expected Pete would be the first, it was Lex, after an encounter with a mutant left Clark's shirt shredded. His fingers were cool against Clark's skin, as they traced the pattern Clark had only seen in mirrors, and Clark no longer felt damaged.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

For patrese1   


 

 

**Crossing Over**

Gazing out over the muted lines and lights of the city, Clark murmured, "The fog comes on little cat feet."

Lex joined him on the balcony with a quiet chuckle, teasing, "Waxing poetic, Clark?"

Clark shrugged and turned enough to pull Lex into his arms. "Just remembering another foggy night and a certain bridge." He kissed Lex's temple in apology when he flinched and turned away. "Hey, we made it through okay, right?"

"I sometimes wonder what would have happened if you hadn't stopped me," Lex said with a shiver.

Clark smiled. "I would have followed and brought you home."

 

[click for original banner](http://pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/pic/000c7f65)

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

For sue_dreams   


 

 

**Lofty Dreams**

They pause on the landing, Clark considering an answer to a question Lex doesn't remember asking. Dust motes dance in the ray of sunlight that gilds the hairs on Clark's arm, and the tips of Lex's fingers tingle. He wants to touch as he wonders if they're as soft as they look, yearns to taste the faint salt of skin warmed by sun and exertion, and craves the sound of Clark saying his name low and needy.

"Lex?"

Startled from his reverie, Lex looks up into puzzled green eyes and a smile that invites kisses, and gives into temptation.

"Clark."

[click for original banner](http://pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/pic/000dgqg2)


	7. The Sweetest Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday drabble for gawy_lavall.

The piece of cake Clark was savoring had a crystallized violet, along with the purple 'H' and 'C' from the slightly crooked lettering that decorated the two layers. Although the texture was a little dry, Clark thought the intense dark flavor of the cocoa used made up for a few extra minutes in the oven. The buttercream frosting was rich and thick, and Clark regretted the hint of spice his mom always added to cut the sweetness for only a second or two. Raising Lex's hand, Clark carefully placed a kiss on the bandaged burn.

"Best birthday cake ever, Lex."


	8. Block Breakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles requested based on prompts or [my SV icons](http://danceswithgary.livejournal.com/tag/gallery%3Asv).

For lexalicious  
Prompt: CLex- hurt/comfort. "Broken."

**Paws for a Moment**

"Does it hurt?"

Lex glanced down at his left wrist before shaking his head. "Not really. It's just going to be annoying when I have to write or type. I'm just glad I didn't fall on Isabella after she tripped me."

"I wish I'd been here to catch you." Clark reached out to cradle the purple cast in one hand, raising it high enough to kiss the tip of each finger. "Better?"

Smiling indulgently, Lex tugged Clark closer, offering his lips instead. "I know what would help even more."

Lex sighed when a yip interrupted. "After we take Isabella out."

 

For mac_jem  
Prompt: Since tomorrow (11/30) is St. Andrew's day (patron saint of Scotland), how about something with either Lex or Rodney in a kilt?

**Highland Game**

Clark's sure that when they'd made plans to attend the Highland Games together, wearing costumes hadn't been discussed, so he isn't prepared when Lex walks out of the castle wearing a kilt. Grinning at the flabbergasted expression Clark knows he's wearing, Lex explains it's the O'Connor plaid, his mother's clan. Clark nods, speechless as he wonders what Lex is wearing under his kilt, if anything. He knows he could use his x-ray vision to find out, but that feels like cheating.

'If only there was a breeze,' Clark thinks.

Lex adjusts his sporran.

Clark decides that cheating's not so bad.

 

For me_ya_ri  
Prompts:   


**Twilight Transformation**

Waiting alone one evening, Lex gazes up at the constellations and begins to connect them in new configurations. He smiles as he transforms the zodiac into more modern pieces; the Eiffel Tower, the Taj Mahal, Big Ben, Lady Liberty, a space shuttle. One set he reserves for something special, and he fills the space inside with brilliant primary colors and the warm sheen of alien skin and hair. Shaking his head at his fancy, Lex raises a hand to wipe his celestial slate clean, and then reality finally makes an appearance with eyes bright as stars and a sweet kiss.

**Beachhead**

He'd considered Metropolis, but something had drawn him inexorably to the ocean. Knowing he could have made the trip in seconds _carrying_ the classic, he'd chosen to take his time and enjoy the machine's powerful thrum between his legs as roads unreeled before him.

Sand and sun greeted him and his smile almost felt real as he watched the waves roll in. Parking at the edge of the beach, he dismounted to walk to the water, still feeling a need he couldn't name, and then suddenly he knew.

Lex was lost out there and Clark was going to find him.

**Reverie**

Sometimes, Clark wondered what his birth planet had looked like, whether the sky had been a color other than blue or the grass red instead of green. He wanted to know everything about Krypton and its people, how they'd lived and loved. What his birth father wanted from Clark had been frightening and Clark's refusal to comply had cut him off from his only chance to learn more, but he'd had no real choice. Clark had powers, but he was no conqueror, no matter where he'd been born.

Sometimes, he wished he could share the little he had with Lex.

 

For jlvsclrk  
Prompt:  "Coming Storm"

**Coming Storm**

The cloud's color is as eerie as its sinuous shape rising in the distance in heavy swirls ranging from ochre to aubergine. Lex watches, counts off the scant seconds that separate him from oblivion, waiting for the deadly wind to arrive in a charnel blast.

Another man might have run, but Lex refuses to grant fear dominion over his life - even at the end. He knows that he's done what he could to mitigate the disastrous decision, saved thousands of lives with his efforts, and he counts the cost - his own life - negligible.

Superman does not agree.

 

For rosy5000  
Prompt: How about some sweet Clexiness. Possibly in either the [Regarding Lex](http://danceswithgary.livejournal.com/tag/sv%3Aregarding) or [Dance With Your Heart](http://danceswithgary.livejournal.com/tag/sv%3Adance_heart) verse?

**Stepping Out**

Clark stood still with his chin raised high, waiting semi-patiently for Lex to finish. "I wish we didn't have to go tonight," he sighed, as Lex finished the expertly knotted bowtie and brushed non-existent lint from Clark's shoulders. "It feels like forever since we had some time to ourselves."

"I know, but Pam would never forgive us if we missed the studio's holiday party. I promise that I'll make it up to you, Clark." Lex checked the fit of his own tuxedo in the mirror before brushing a kiss across Clark's lips, saying, "Just save the last dance for me."

 

For djaddict  
Prompt: 

**Private Party**

Drink in hand, Lex looks out over the lights of the city that he plans to own one day. He also sees the reflection of Kal, the young hooker Lex had picked up on an impulse, sprawling behind Lex in shirtless, sinful glory. Turning, he takes a moment to appreciate the view, a conquest more immediate than his future as corporate giant. His plan of attack in mind, Lex finishes his scotch and discards the tumbler so that he can settle on Kal's strong thighs and find out if Kal tastes as good as he looks.

Turns out he does.


	9. 10 Smallville Nostalgia Challenge Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles requested based on prompts for the Smallville Nostalgia Challenge hosted by scribblinlenore (Lenore)

For me_ya_ri  
Prompt: Spring flowers or can't rain all the time or angry kisses (I covered all three)

**On Mother's Day**

Each year, Clark personally collects every flower in the two bouquets: orchids plucked from deep in a rain forest, pale-pink teacup roses from Lex's greenhouse matched with deep-purple tulips from Amsterdam, cherry blossoms from a northern farm, and magnolias from the south. He arranges them with some daffodils that grow wild in a once-beloved garden, and Lex watches silently, handing Clark ribbons with a whisper-soft kiss.

Their bright offerings complete, Clark tucks them into Lex's arms to fly to their destinations. At each stop, they pause for a few minutes absorbing their bittersweet homage; petals to soften carved marble lines.

 

**The Sun Will Come Out Tomorrow **

"Get in here, Clark. Don't worry about the rug. You look like you could use a hot shower."

"If I didn't have mud stuck in places that should have been safely covered by this stupid uniform, I'd say 'no more water, Lex' and just crawl into bed to sleep for a week."

"Let's get this filthy thing off you. God, what is that smell?"

"You really, _really_ don't want to know. I hate rain. I mean, I hate what happens whenever it rains too much because I remember a few droughts…."

"Come here. You lean, I'll scrub."

"I love you."

 

**Green Is Not My Favorite Color**

"Damn it, Luthor! This has to stop!"

"The Big Blue Boy Scout using profanity? How far the mighty have fallen."

Lex's smirk barely lasted past the disappearance of the cage holding a bedraggled Lois Lane. With a shrug, he began to leave, but then ended up pinned against the nearest wall by a furious alien. His protest was smothered by a fierce, possessive kiss that lasted long enough to leave him gasping for breath and weak in the knees.

"I'm tired of these ridiculous displays of jealousy, Lex. No more."

The smirk returned. "I'll stop when she stops touching you."

 

For eternal_moonie  
Prompt: Lex saves Clark from massive Green Kryptonite exposure.

**Strategies, Inc.**

Lex had prepared for every contingency he could because he'd known the necessity was inevitable. As diligent as he'd been collecting every piece of kryptonite, there was always one more to be found by the wrong people.

Piece seemed a misnomer in the latest incident. The two hundred pound 'piece' that Villain #456 (Lex stopped caring about their stupid names after #87) used to pin Superman down qualified as a boulder in Lex's opinion. Classifications aside, LexCorp took care of the kryptonite, villain, and nearly moribund superhero in one efficient fell swoop.

Kisses were key line items in every plan.

 

For goddess47  
Prompt: Clark/Lex - Anniversary (doesn't have to be a happy event that's being remembered)

**Planned Obsolescence**

The anniversary of Lex's wedding to Lana is a sore subject in the Kent-Luthor household, although it takes Lex a few years to catch on. The date has no significance to Lex; he'd effectively managed to wipe it from his memory as non-significant so naturally he never mentions that fact to Clark. As a result, it takes Lex three yearly trips - to exotic locales as far away as possible from Kansas - to understand the reason why he's had to drop everything for a 'spur-of-the-moment' vacation that isn't as spontaneous as Clark claims.

Now Lex just cancels everything with a smile.

 

For jlvsclrk  
Prompt: Lex treats Clark to sushi

**Too Close for Comfort**

Lex looked across the table at Clark, who seemed to be hiding behind his menu. "Would you like me to order for you?"

Clark declined and kept reading until the waitress arrived, but Lex caught a definite flinch when he ordered _nigiri_ with various _nori_ he thought Clark might try. Worry kicked in when the menu lowered and he could finally see Clark's face.

"Uh, _tako_ is octopus, right?"

Lex nodded, wondering if hidden kryptonite was turning Clark green. Clark's glance downward was the final clue.

It was Lex's turn to wince. "I think I'd prefer Italian. How about you?"

 

For ctbn60  
Prompt: Any drabble that would go with my Goodnight Clex artwork. Or my Would you do anything artwork? Or even the shower one. Whichever works into a drabble for you. :D [I picked the Goodnight Clex](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/269737.html).

**Bedtime, Interrupted**

"I believe you're in the wrong room, Ms. Hollister."

The silken menace in Lex's voice sent a shiver down Clark's spine. He'd seen corporate giants blanch when Lex turned that gimlet gaze on them. Melanie was no exception. Blushing, she stammered, "Uh, so-sorry, M-Mr. Luthor," and stumbled backward out of the room. Clark almost felt sorry for her, but he was tired of her persistence after he'd said he wasn't interested.

After the door snicked shut, Clark apologized. "Sorry. I didn't think she'd follow me."

Sliding a proprietary hand through Clark's curls, Lex smiled. "I think she's learned her lesson."

 

For cinderella81  
Prompt: Clark and Lex ... bathtime :)

**Bath Wars**

"Clark? Where are you? I'm sorry I'm a little late and there you are and _how_ did you manage to get so wet?"

"Your daughter kicks like an Olympic swimmer. There's water everywhere but in the tub."

"So I see. Think you used enough bubble bath? There's still some left in the bottle."

"No sarcasm allowed, Lex, unless you were here for the flood."

"Where's _our_ sweetheart now? Down the drain?"

"As tempting as that was, she's in her crib playing while I clean up the mess."

"And you call yourself Superman."

"You have her tomorrow."

"I take it back."

 

For tasabian  
Prompt: Lex is trying to work and Clark wants attention!

**Re: The Department of Silly Walks**

Lex had turned his back to the window, but he could still see an occasional flutter of red out of the corner of his eye. Hunching that shoulder, he looked back at his large-screen monitor to see a reflection of flashy high kicks and jazz hands go floating by.

Twice.

He tried tilting the monitor, still catching flashes as he grumbled, but still caught the goose-stepping pass when he attempted to return to his spreadsheet.

"Okay, you win."

Lex closed everything and swiveled to face the window. Clark halted his butterfly mid-stroke with an eager grin.

"We'll go to lunch."

 

For sg1danny  
Prompt: You always hurt the one you love the most.

**Till The Petals Fall**

"I hoped I'd find you here. It's a little difficult to apologize when your boyfriend runs faster than any of your cars."

"I guess."

"Clark, I…."

"You didn't have any trouble finding the words before, Lex. What were they? 'Thoughtless, arrogant'…."

"Completely unreasonable and unfair. My reaction, not you. I shouldn't have taken my frustration at the situation out on you. Can you forgive me?"

"What if you were right and I'm everything you said?"

"Clark, I'm used to people who're out for themselves, who don't care about anyone else. You're not like them. Forgive me?"

"Come watch the sunset."


	10. Five CLex Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from my flist

For davincis_girl  
Prompt: Clark/Lex, plaid shirts and the smell of hay

**Scent of a Man**

"Lex, have you seen...." Clark's question trailed off as he straightened from his search under Lex's bed. He shook his head and grinned. "What is the deal? You mock my plaids then you steal my shirts every chance you get."

Wrapping the soft flannel tighter around his otherwise nude body, Lex sniffed the collar extravagantly before denying the charge with a smirk. "Not stolen, just borrowed. What can I say? They smell like hay and apple pie... and you."

"I'm charging interest." Walking to where Lex was lounging in a chair, Clark smiled and leaned down to collect a kiss.

 

For fruitbat00  
Prompt: Clark/Lex shared body heat

**Shiver**

"This is supposed to be fun?" Lex shivered and pulled his jacket's hood over his head, setting him wobbling until his ice skates slipped out, to land with a thump on the frozen pond.

Balanced perfectly on his blades, Clark laughed as he pulled Lex up into his arms. "Yes, it's fun." Opening his coat, he tucked Lex inside, pressing a series of warm kisses along Lex's chilly jaw. "This part's a bonus."

"We could take this inside, maybe in front of a roaring fire?" Lex murmured as he soaked in Clark's heat.

"Hot cocoa and you've got a deal."

 

For fruitbat00  
Prompt: Clark/Lex marking territory

**Boundary**

The ruddy mark peeking above Lex's collar drew Clark's eyes, tempted him to a deeper examination. Peering through the finest silk and wool, Clark found a scattering of bruises the size of small fingertips dappling Lex's pale torso, the livid circle marring a slim hip.

"Another hot date, Lex?" The question escaped Clark before he could stop the bitter words, but then a red fury swept through him and he reached out to tug Lex close, growling, "That's the last one." Silk parted as if paper then Clark's mouth replaced each infuriating mark with his own without protest from Lex.

 

 

For pepperjackcandy  
Prompt: Clark/Lex first kiss

**A Little Something**

The muffin crumb on Clark's lower lip was driving Lex crazy. Clark's tongue kept just missing the chocolate speck clinging to the outer curve as he collected all the others after each bite. Lex swiped his thumb over his own lips, but Clark didn't pick up the hint - or his napkin.

With a sigh, Lex reached across the table to brush his thumb over the offending morsel then, fascinated by the color flooding Clark's cheeks, Lex unconsciously licked his thumb clean. Wide-eyed, Clark watched Lex's every move then leaned closer until their lips finally met in a mocha kiss.

 

For rosy5000  
Prompt: Clark/Lex. Lex making Clark breakfast in bed to cheer Clark up after a rough night.

**Wakeup Call**

It'd been after three when Clark crawled into bed, damp skin and soap scent a hint that the delay needed to be thoroughly scrubbed away before he could touch Lex. Half asleep, Lex had gathered him in, resting Clark's head on his chest so he could hear Lex's heartbeat, whispering, "I'm here."

Sliding out of bed with the sun, Lex headed for the penthouse's kitchen. With Martha's best recipes for comfort on file, less than an hour later he carried a tray with orange juice, coffee, and blueberry muffins into their bedroom - ready to wake his hero with a kiss.


	11. A Mixed Bag of Clex Treats

For fruitbat00  
Prompt: Clark/Lex drabble, icons or wallpaper please  
Vampire Clark knows who and what he wants.

 

For spazlady2002  
Prompt: Anything CLex related!!

**Artistic Merit**

Peering through the doorway of the solarium, Clark smiled when he spotted his elusive boyfriend. Circling the easel set up in the center of the room, he leaned in to look over a silk-clad shoulder. "Hey, I never knew you painted, Lex. That's is really neat."

"I just dabble sometimes." Lex shrugged deprecatingly, setting aside his brush and paint-spattered palette before turning into Clark's waiting arms. "I'm not really an artist."

Clark shook his head, brushing a kiss across Lex's lips. "I think you're wrong and can I have that one for my loft?"

Lex smiled fondly and whispered, "Sure."

 

For rosy5000  
Prompt: Clex. Clark dresses up to seduce Lex.

**Red Flames**

Alone under the soft light of sandalwood candles, Clark shrugged on the black silk shirt, enjoyed how the sleek knit clung to every curve like the softest caress. Checking out the fit in the mirror, Clark smirked at the glimpse of skin above skin-tight black leather, the ruby gleam winking from his navel. One tanned hand scruffled back through dark, tousled curls, and Clark winked at his reflection before sauntering toward the door of his apartment, a specific destination in mind.

The candles blew out in the breeze of his departure.

Lex was back in town.

Clark felt like dancing.

 

For josephina_x  
Prompt: SV Clex drabble, please? (Lex and Clark take Conner out for his first Halloween?)

**Trick before Treat**

"I can't believe that's what he's wearing tonight, Lex! He likes the Transformers. Why couldn't it be Optimus Prime or Bumblebee?"

"It's the first time Conner gets to go trick-or-treating, Clark, and he should be able to pick out his own costume. Besides, you have to admit he looks cute in green."

"He looks even better in blue and red. You know Oliver is never going to let me hear the end of this."

"Listen, I'll make it up to you after he goes to bed, okay?"

"Fine, I'll stop complaining. Just don't let him shoot anyone with those arrows."

 

For Jessica  
Prompt: The Atlantis database burps up an archive in a language completely unlike Ancient. The only recorded match: a strange symbol burnt into the side of a barn in Kansas in February 2003.

Since this is a crossover - a double drabble - one for McShep and one for CLex

**Field Trip**

"Hunh."

"Is that a good 'hunh or a bad 'hunh', Rodney?"

"The jury's still out on that. It seems that one of my linguists has been working on a side project and found something quite interesting in the Ancient database. When she ran across an obscure set of symbols that didn't match any Pegasus references, she ran a search against Milky Way variants."

"And?"

"One showed up burned on the side of a barn - quite the mystery in 2003. You know, it's been a while since we've taken time off together."

"Where're we going?"

"Ever been to Kansas, John?"

~!~

"Hmmm."

"Problem, Lex?"

"Not exactly a problem, Clark. More a puzzle. Why would one of the most intelligent men in the world, someone who seemingly disappeared from the face of the Earth six years ago, suddenly show up in Smallville?"

"Should I go take a _look_?"

"Dr. McKay isn't likely to be dangerous, but I can't say the same for Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. He's carrying a concealed weapon while 'on vacation.' Just be careful and don't let them see you doing anything I wouldn't do."

"So speeding on foot is bad, speeding in a car is good."

"Very funny."


	12. Still in Love with…Clark and Lex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written to prompts

1\. For rellan  
Prompt: Clark/Lex, it's hard to just be Clark and Lex when you're a busy Superman and Lex Luthor

**Lost Opportunities Found**

Yet another dinner left half-uneaten for a landslide in Peru, breakfast in bed skipped for a sunrise board meeting. Kisses are but wishes wiped clean with swirl of red cape and click of titanium briefcase. Exhaustion claims them separately, to fall into restless dreams, reaching out for missing warmth across too cool, Egyptian cotton sheets. 

When frustration finally steps in demanding a break for both, a visit to a sun-yellow farmhouse follows. The smell of bacon and pancakes wakes them lazy under a hand-pieced quilt, curled together cozy, more than a little sticky, sharing those missed kisses, still in love.

 

2\. For jlvsclrk  
Prompt: waltz - snippet in [Dance With Your Heart](http://danceswithgary.livejournal.com/tag/sv%3Adance_heart) 'verse. Title from waltz on Aqualung's _Strange and Beautiful album._

_ ** Extra Ordinary Thing** _

_The final romantic song Lex had queued up for the demo finished, the last few notes lingering in the air as Clark lowered Lex in a graceful dip. They straightened and smiled at their audience of two. _

_"What do you think?" Lex asked, as he and Clark walked off the floor hand-in-hand._

_The man shrugged and turned to his fiancee. "Well? Have you decided which you prefer? I know you mentioned liking the rumba."_

_"I did until I saw the waltz." She shook her head and sighed. "It was just so beautiful." _

_Clark beamed. "Thanks. That was _our_ wedding dance."_

_3\. For queenie_4  
Prompt: relentless_

_ **Strategic Retreat** _

_Lex slept for hours after Clark stopped running, dreaming restlessly under his final cocktail of Belle Reve drugs. Clark paced the claustrophobic confines of the motel room until a muted cry had him gathering Lex up to rock away the nightmare. _

_Rousing with a jerk, Lex struggled to sit up, worry spiking through his post-drugged haze. "Clark? Where are we?"_

_"I got you out of there," Clark released Lex with a reluctant sigh. "We're... safe."_

_Shaking his head, Lex disagreed. "No, my father…. _

_"He'll never find us." Taking a deep breath, Clark began, "You always wanted to know my secrets…." _

_4\. For queenie_4  
Prompt: piercing _

_ **Beautiful When You Cry** _

_Lex tugged the green-tinged needle centered through Clark's left nipple, smiling in satisfaction at Clark's hitched breathing. "Ready for the other, Clark?" Not waiting for an answer, he slowly skewered the right nipple for a matching set, the Kryptonian symbols on the 4'' long, diamond-cut pair glittering in the candlelight. "How does that feel?"_

_Clark raised his head, tears glistening on his dark lashes, to smile at Lex's handiwork. "They really hurt, but they also feel… incredible." _

_"I have more. Think you're up to it?"_

_At Clark's enthusiastic nod, Lex smirked and selected another needle. "Good. Now, spread your legs._

_5\. For queenie_4  
Prompt: tremble_

_ **Respite** _

_The world knows Superman as an alien standing resolute and unshaken by the strongest earthquake, the wildest storm, the most dangerous of villains. There is one man, though, that is able to bring the world's strongest being to his knees with one hot-eyed glance, a curt command to stand down._

_Superhero costume disposed of in a red-blue blur, Clark crawls across plush carpet, stopping before the supremely confident man seated in a leather chair. He quivers under Lex's hand and words of praise, raises his face for the softest of kisses before resting his head against Lex's knee._

_Almost human._


	13. 2013 Clexmas Challenge - Clex Remix: What's Your Version?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven unrelated drabbles for the [Clexmas Challenge - Clex Remix: What's Your Version?](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/73820.html).

For: tallihensia's artwork: [Heading Home](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/32707.html).

**Heading for Home, the Baby, It's Cold Outside Remix**

Peering inside the Ferrari held captive by a snowdrift, Clark asked, "Lex? You okay?" 

"Fine," was the grumbled reply. "Just waiting for a tow."

Knowing the local garage was overloaded, Clark debated whether to subtly free the car or climb inside to share warmth - Lex had somehow forgotten his coat - finally deciding discretion was the best policy. "The farm's right there. We can walk faster than Sam can get here."

Sighing in defeat, Lex abandoned his beleaguered baby, shivering until Clark wrapped his jacket around Lex's shoulders. 

"Come on," Clark coaxed as they started across the field. "There's cocoa waiting."

~~~~~~

For tallihensia's artwork: [Save Him](http://alatrific.livejournal.com/26435.html).

**Saved Him, the No More Bad Dreams Remix**

Awake, Lex rarely shows his vulnerable side, so whimpers in the night surprise Clark into action. Drawing Lex close, Clark gently rocks, murmuring, "I'm here, Lex. It's okay."

Rubbing his nose against Clark's shoulder, Lex sleepily complains, "God, I hate that dream."

"Belle Reve?" Clark asks, though he's certain of the answer. "I'd never have left you there. You know that, right?"

Lex nods, burrowing deeper inside Clark's embrace. "Maybe my subconscious isn't so sure."

Clark presses a kiss against Lex's temple; his hand roves farther south. "I'll have to convince you some more."

Lex agrees with a deeper kiss.

~~~~~~

Coda for bradygirl_12's stories: [Tastes Like Sunshine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/711799) and [Garden Of Eden](http://archiveofourown.org/works/312723)

**Sundrops, the Special Flava**

When Lex had first thought about kissing Clark, they'd been standing together under a golden summer sun, enjoying a joke and Martha's ice-cooled lemonade. Lex had licked his lips with a secret smile, imagining Clark's warm against his with a citrus tang. _Too soon_, he'd thought and tucked the shining memory away to pull out on the worst of days.

Months later under a steel-grey sky, tempted by a fresh apple pie and sun-bright smile, Lex could no longer resist. Snow-chilled lips tasting of cocoa - marshmallow soft and sweet - warmed under Lex's to chase the winter blues away.

~~~~~~~

Coda for ciaan's story: [Go Crows!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/651886)

**Leap of Faith, the Cheer Up Buttercup Remix**

"Let me take you to dinner. It's the least I can do." 

Lex's smile was enticing, as was the sparkle in his very blue eyes. Clark glanced over at the school bus and sighed. "I'd like to, but we're leaving in a few minutes."

"I'll take you home," Lex offered. "It'll give us time to get to know each other."

Clark wasn't sure how much he wanted Lex to learn about him, but the invitation was impossible to resist with the sense memory of saving Lex still warming his arms. "Okay, I'll just let the coach know."

"I'll be waiting."

~~~~~~

Coda for jlvsclrk's vid: [Never Tear Us Apart](http://jlvsclrk.livejournal.com/50546.html).

**Together Forever, the WonderBond Remix**

"So how's this going to work? It's not like I can be with you every minute of the day," Clark pointed out reasonably before admitting with a frown, "Even though it'd probably be a lot safer for you."

Lex shrugged, "I'll hire better bodyguards for when you're in school, you'll do your homework in my office, we'll have dinner, then...." Lex's smirk said the rest.

"I just have to convince my parents that I need to _sleep_ here. That won't be easy."

"We just won't tell them what else we'll be doing," Lex teased, tugging Clark close for a kiss. 

~~~~~~

Coda for josephina_x's story: [Logic, And Things Like It](http://archiveofourown.org/works/476428).

**Deduced, the Failed the Mensa Test Remix**

Lex had debated forcing Clark to provide his own transportation home, but he'd felt at least partially to blame for the unexpected mineshaft implosion - although since Clark had warned Lex of the possibility 'unexpected' wasn't the best choice of words. Lex immediately regretted his generosity when he caught sight of Martha standing on the farmhouse porch, arms folded as she glanced at the sinkhole where the fortunately vacant barn had once stood then cocked one forbidding eyebrow in their direction. 

Feeling like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Lex grumbled, "The invulnerable one goes first."

~~~~~~

Coda for tasabian's story: [Drama in Smallville](http://tasabian.livejournal.com/228639.html).

**Chillin', the Yanna Talk Bout Remix**

Slamming Lex's library doors wide, Clark rushed inside. 

"Lex, are you...." Clark trailed off, eyes widening as he spotted the off-center ball cap and _very_ low-riding jeans on a _very_ white man. "You're... in, um, trouble?" Lex's unzipped track jacket - with nothing underneath - shredded Clark's ability to concentrate. "Ah, did you, um, drink something?"

"That's Slick AJL to you, bro." Lex waved a fist, pointer and pinky sticking out. "Ain't tripped out, check my fe'llow." 

Clark backed away, shaking his head in dismay. "I'll have to come back, Lex, err, Slick AJL. Shakespeare's easier to learn than rap."


End file.
